dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Saga 2 Episode 0.5: Intermission Briefing
4d48b989a423d90cf04186d67caf4a18.jpg|'Jade Fierce'|link=http://dogs-of-war.wikia.com/wiki/Heroes_Inc#Jade_Fierce 3334154-5242722158-Frank.jpg|'Cross Bones' 0c02aab60edcca656dc8492ab6988748.jpg|'Brick Wall' 1255395-captain_america.jpg|'Red Dawn'|link=Jacob Turner I There’s a forest area outside of New Nexus Florida that not a lot of people know about. The state of florida is so huge and home to many, MANY shore territories that people will often take shelter by to enjoy the sight of things or just to get away from the city scenry. On this day however, at 5 in the after noon on the shore of Peach Creek, located off the caost and just recently established there would’ve been an incredibly feint smell of gunpower, plasma, and burning trees. The area as one got closer would’ve become thick with an unbelievable tension as the sounds of battle cries and screams could then start to be heard. The echos of many men and women alike all making the sounds one would make while fighting for their lively hood or the very things they believe in. in this instance, as the sounds got louder one could finally see it! A flat grounded forest field, littered with injured A.G.E.N.T.S. from Heroes Inc! Beside them medic’s would’ve been scouring onto the field from both sides trying to gather up the injured but even themselves would’ve been putting themselves in harmsway. At the end of the day this was a war…and sadly in war there are many a casualty. On the side of the resistence lead by Red Dawn, some of the heroes who hadn’t lost their lives were being carried off and hauled into what looked like a giant futuristic military convoy to ship them off to parts uknown. However the war was far from over, this battle at least. In the distance atop of a hill a lone figure could’ve been seen as he propped his foot up onto a lowly rock. The sunlight beaming from behind him shadowing out the majority of his figure not allowing anyone else to see him or who he might be. The AGENTS on the ground raised their pistols and rifles. They knew who this was, they were just hoping they wouldn’t have to come into contact with him. That they could round up this bunche of rouge of Omega gene users and be done with their jobs. To not have to do battle against one of the men that not only taught them their militant straitigies but arguably executed them better than anyone in the AGENT field. As they began to fire shots, the figure would’ve leap into the air! Pushing off of strong legs and outstretching his arms, only to swing around a protruding banch a few times like a gymnast as it finally let go, he’d back flip through the air 4 times before landing on one of the agent soldiers! He’d life the body up and let the tranq bullets impact the agents suit by holding him up infront of his body to shield himself! Snatching something off of the agents belt, he’d toss it into the air and reveal it to be a flash bang! It went off creating a blinding light for nearly a mile! It was as quick as it came! This was no issue for a agent however as they had devices that could react to light easily and give them sight needed in this scenario. However what they didn’t know is that it wasn’t the flash bang that was meant to be effective but the split second delay where the men and women would’ve looked up to the sky to see what was going on. The flashbang also effected their hearing, and left a god awful stinging and ringing noise in their ear holes, causing slighty irritation and an opening. That’s when some of the men and women here would’ve started dropping like flies! “BOOMP! BAMP! POW! WHACK! SMACK! BANG!” Six targets taken down by a flying metal disc! The Red Dawn was on the field and the look in his eyes was not one he’d greet allies with as he made his way up to a female soldier, drawing his fist back and socking her in the nose rendering her unconcoius. He’d then toss her body to another group of agents and in doing so, setting off the explosive spheres in her pocket to casue a concussive explosion near them and deal with them. He then caught his shield in his hand and began sprinting across the field! Gurellia tattics came into play as agents would’ve begun popping up and from behind trees trying to shoot at the Red Dawn but he was to well prepared! With a fluid motion, he’d toss his shield with his right hand to his left side causing it to bounce off of a near by tree! The Red Dawn himself would’ve hopped over a couple of metallic baracades before spreading his right and leg legs, smacking to agents in the face, landing on the ground, and withdrawing his pistol only to literally pop 3 more of them in the shoulder, before standing up. He was about to catch his shield but his ears perked and he’d simply duck his body, letting the shield pass by him and smack an agent who was about to run up on him seemingly out of nowhere! The agent fell and Red Dawn caught his shield in his hand! The slaughter was far from over as he made his way across the field! Dismantiling their denfenses, interrupting there battle plans and countering with his own! Going so far as to hide his body amongst a pile of dead ones, just to get a clear shot of a sniper he’d detected earlier on in this scuffle. Not like he was to fond of them at the moment anyhow. II After a couple of broken bones and facial reconstructions later, Jacob stood amongst the battle field that rotted of gun powder and blood. Ever since the events of his last major mission he’d been opting to go base to base and free captured omega gene users in order to recruit them to his cause. He understood more than anyone, that he was outnumbered, out gunned, and even with this small victory it would only do so good before they’d need more men to do more and bigger jobs. Dangerous jobs…Jacob would’ve rung in on his com link. “Ruby bring the plane around. Let’s round these guys up and get them back to the new base.” “On it Dawn.” Ruby would’ve brought around the Black Byrd jet. Waking up the unconscious captured heroes and boarding them up onto their plane to take them back to the hide out they’d had in the area for the time being. Trickshot stepped to the ramp for a moment to talk to Jacob. “Hey buddy you coming this time or what?” Jacob would’ve looked back at him taking his helmet off and reveling his blonde helmet hair. “No I’m good. Gonna take a moment. Leave the bike here and I’ll catch up with you guys.” Trickshot inhaled through his nostrils and shook his head. “Fine do what ever.” They lowered the bike to the ground and Jacob walked over to it. Mounting the hovercycle for his own and revving it up a couple of times before taking off through the forest floor. Weaving through trees, and the bushes, over the logs and through the evergreen strucutes that let sunlight shine through their many leaves until he finally came upon what he was looking for. The sandy shores that lead to the ocean. Jacob pulled the bike over and cut it off. His helmet attached to a strap on his hip as he sat on the seat of his bike, letting his feet hang off to one side as he looked at the waves crashing against the shore. Jacob had been doing this for a while now, weeks really. Ever since…well. He couldn’t really say she left him. Jacob’s blue hues simply watched the nature unfold before him taking in the florida sunlight until he’d heard the sound of another hoverbike approaching him from behind. He turned his head to see none other than Trickshot. “Sorry man but I wasn’t just gonna leave you out here by yourself. Can’t have the fearless leader running off in his feelings.” Jacob shook his head. “It’s not like that Finn. Though hell sometimes I don’t mind it if it was. It’s nice to just wallow in it sometimes. This thing called “love.’ Trickshot sat beside Jacob on his hoverbike and took off his purple sunglasses. “Let’s be honest Jacob. The guys their starting to notice things about you. You never talk about it and you’ve been doing nothing but taking it out on the enemy. Don’t get me wrong, seeing you rescue 5 convoy’s of Omega’s by yourself against like 50+ guys but we notice…I notice.” Jacob looked down for a moment. “Your moves man their borderline lethal. Like your venting on the battle field…you have your moments and your ways sure, but it’s like you’ve changed. You should ease up man these guys were once our friends you know.” Jacob pinched the bridge of his nose. “I know I just…I don’t talk about it because I don’t have time to cry over a girl I should’ve been warned about from the start of things. I knew she was trouble the way she carried herself. Yet I had hope. That glimmer in her eyes…there was something there I know it. Then I think about what she did…and how she enjoyed it. She’s always been like that and I was stupid to think she could change that I could change her.” Trickshot shrugged, his gear rattling as it did. “Tigers don’t change their stripes Jacob. Face it. You and her were doomed form the start. Love that blooms on the battlefield is always short term. For now it’s best you move on and focus on yourself. Keep true to yourself. There are people that need you out there as you are, not what you’re becoming.” Jacob blinked a few times looking at his blood stained hands. “That’s the thing Finn…” Jacob thought about her giggle for a moment before clenching his fist. “I’m cold. I’m getting colder inside…numb to it all. The violence, the war…all that matters is the mission to me. Nothing else.” Jacob took his Red Dawn helmet and strapped it a top of his head. “Maybe it needs to stay that way. The more focused I am, the more driven and relentless I can be. I can keep her out of my mind, and win this war. I’m not going to let them impose on the rights of people who do a public service for this country everyday. Let’s go.” Trickshot feeling his talk went to waste just shook his head putting his sunglasses back on. “What ever makes you get through the day…” putting his glasses on he’d rev up his sky cycle as well following close behind Jacob and tailing him the entire time. The two of them heading back to their base to regroup and see about more plans. Their army was growing and they’d have to get their ranks nice and unified before they were ready to face any kind of big guns. III Parallel to these events The introduction to Kasaihana City News began to play loudly in a dark room. Three figures standing inside of it but one of them was sitting. They weren’t all directly visible so it was difficult to see who was who and what was what as the news report progressed onwards. What could be seen however is what was on the report itself. The red headed reporter speaking her mind, wearing a khaki suit with red lipstick and her hair up in the neatest bun you ever did see. “In other news, the so called “Civil War” seems to be sitting at a stand still. Heroes Inc under the leadership of Dez Wilson is leading a massive surge in arrest of Omega’s not just in costume but on the streets. Police reports say they’ve bagged in hundreds of Omega gene uses with levels well over A+ claiming that even though they use their powers responsibly, their refusal to join government registration is what makes them high priority targets. The officials at heroes inc however don’t simply throw them in jail but attempt to “reform” them reports say, holding them in custody until they decide to register instead of remaining fugitives. On the opposing side the resistance lead by The Red Dawn has been keeping the odds as even as humanly possible. He’s been doing the exact opposite interrupting transport routes, and hitting mobile holding areas where unregistered omegas are actually being held. Supposedly recruiting them to his secret resistance army. Obviously we can’t get a word form him but the public is severely torn in opinion about who is right and who is wrong here. “ The t.v screen turned off and the sound of a remote being sat down on a desk heard. The lights would’ve cut back on and Jade would’ve been leaning back in her seat, resting her face in her hand which was resting on the chair. “This is getting out of hand. Massively. He’s actually a massing followers…we can’t have this anymore so than what we do. Skullface I gave you the order to do as nessecary to bring his team down the first time but you utterly failed. “ Skullface stood there, fully armed with his hands by his sides. “Look lady I just try to do what the contract says. You didn’t tell me he had another super soldier on team with him or a beam shooting lunatic.” The man standing beside Skullface was known as Brick Wall or as most people know him “the governments puppet.” He keeps a cool demeanor, his automail arms moving some of his white hair out of his eyes before he speaks. “That’s enough of the excuses. You’ll be happy to know Area 53 is almost complete Jade. Shouldn’t be much more than a week now with Dez helping the construction of it all.” Jade stood up from her seat and walked over to her window. “We need more power players. People that the people trust we need on our side. However we need a public face and an underground face. Someone the people can trust and someone who’s partially expendable…partially.” Jade would’ve pulled up pictures of multiple heroes and their faces littered the screen. They were small and few inbetween but they were notable. “Up here you can see the many heroes in what I like to call the “Grey”. They aren’t abusing their powers, actually do tight and efficient work, and have the potential to be more than what they let on to be. We need to reach out to these heroes with a certain approach to sway them to our side.” Pictures of people like Dragon Monk, Night Rat (whatever her name was) appear on screen. “What about the Black Dusk.” Brick Wall asked. Jade scoffed. “Don’t…concern yourself with him. For all my efforts to reach out to him or his pal “Leon Ryoji” he won’t even be associated with us. I’ll be damned though he’s good. We can’t take him down so much as we can convince him. He’s a wild card…one I intend to deal with down the road. “ two people on the screen. The picture on the left was a picture of Web Strider web slinging. “This is Web Strider. We all know him. He’s Kasaihana’s commercially popular superhero. If we can convince him to work for us, we can sway the opinion a bit. Weather that bafoon knows it there are many younger and older heroes who admire and respect his neutral party to the field. That’ll also help the appeal of the bill in Kasaihana being passed. Even with this black strider situation going on he still has a massive cult following. The second.” A picture pulled up on screen…a picture of Nik Tasanagi. “Experiment Zero as he was dubbed. Starting as a very…vulgar Tasanagi child, he was found, had ‘unknown” proceedures prefomred to him, and now he’s a walking bank. While his personality might not be much he’s a walking cash cow, having the rarest metals on the planet bonded to his bones, and all the instincts of a trained killer. Take a look at some of the footage leaked from the lab he escaped, that was recently abondonded mind you. The footage rolled on screen of Nik’s grotesque activities slaying the scientist and the military men that held in in that facility. Skullface actually winced for a moment and brick wall adjusted his tie. Skullface spoke a loud. “I think I’m gonna have to visit the church after seeing that. Jesus.” Jade looked at the both of him. “He will act as the shadow. The one to do the work Heroes Inc doesn’t want done in the light if you catch my drift. I want you two to seek these men out individually. Brick if you don’t mind, allow dez the honor to visit them both first. He’s rather persuasive maybe he can talk some sense into them. If not…then we wait. The bill hasn’t passed in Kasaihana yet so our hands are tied until something else comes up. We will keep in touch. Understood?” “Yes M’am.” The both of them said. “Dismissed.” The two men left her office and she walked back over to the window looking at the seeting sun. she leaned her head against the window for a second and closed her eyes. “Tell me I’m doing the right thing Ryoji…that’s all I need to hear just one time.’ Category:Saga 2 Category:Omega Gene Registration Saga